Beginning of Eternity
by hello-pony-bear06
Summary: Sequel to: Beginning of My End. Bella awakens, reborn as a vampire. Edward is regretting having damned her thusly. What will happen now that she has been turned? Find out, you know you want to. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They and their respective characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and her creative mind.

I, however, am borrowing the characters and the events transpired to write this fictional tale.

Beginning of Eternity

Edward's POV of the change

Why? Why did I do this to her? How could I really have done this to her?! I was in such erotic spirits that evening, she...she had poisoned me. I couldn't say no to her request, no...demand. She demanded me to bite her, and I was so overcome, so intoxicated...I gave in.

Oh God... please, if you are there, take her with you. Take her away from me and let me die a damned being in a damned eternity of Hell. Anywhere I cannot have her is a cursed pit for me. I deserve thus and more than Hell for doing such to her!

Her screams, oh, the screams...they haunt me. I cannot block them out; I deserve hearing them. I absorb every change of pitch that escapes her throat. I cringe and bear it. She thrashes wildly, sometimes contorting her body so horribly, she cries out louder. She shudders and begs me to put an end to this torture. I cannot. I cannot end what I began.

I can't do anything to help her! I am here, worthlessly sitting around, moping because I cannot bear her cries; while, all this time, she is selflessly sacrificing herself to spend an eternity with me. How can I be so selfish when she is so humble? How do you act when given such a gift as a life-partner? I am such a selfish yet blessed monster…

I didn't want to pretend. I didn't want to pity myself for what I felt hearing her in such pain. I couldn't sit there and feel so bad when she needed me to be strong. My family tried to get me to leave, they wanted me to hunt. It would be wise to have done, but I can't. I can't leave her, ever.

Bella, I will make this up to you for all eternity.

When I heard her thoughts, everything left me. I heard her thoughts about everyone she knew. She had many memories of Jacob Black. These memories were confusing. They were so close, like siblings, or twins. He had helped her out of her cloudy depression when I hadn't. Her memories when she first came to Forks and when she first met me were most amusing. I saw how badly I had hurt her when I left. I had caused so much pain and realized that she had decided that this was the only way she could ensure we would be together, forever.

Eternity, what does it mean?


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They and their respective characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and her creative mind.

I, however, am borrowing the characters and the events transpired to write this fictional tale.

Beginning of Eternity

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

Waking up was weird. I felt like I'd just woken from some terrible nightmare. Faces and images whipped in front of my eyes blurrily. A tall boy with russet skin and raven hair, he was smiling sadly. Running, whipping past a forest on the back of a stranger, flying was not as so terrifying. Blood...blood was running down my arms. A pair of black eyes looked down on me. That gaze was frighteningly beautiful and comforting.

I rolled over groggily, wincing at the movements. I looked up at the wall-sized window. It was slid partially open, but I couldn't feel a breeze even though the trees were proof of a strong wind. The sun was crashing in and I caught sight of crystal reflections dancing on the walls. I couldn't feel the heat, though surely it was supposed to warm me.

I felt hungry and parched. I slid out of the bed, fluidly, as though dancing, though I didn't notice. With my eyes half-open, I drank from the bathroom faucet greedily. It didn't help! I pulled a towel from the cabinet and wiped my face with it. For the first time, I glanced into the mirror. I couldn't remember, but had my hair always been that smooth? Did I really have crimson in my eyes? I never needed make-up, but did my skin always seem so perfect, so flawless?

A sense of dread washed over me. I felt very insecure and very vulnerable. Something was wrong.

I heard footsteps outside of the bathroom door. I flung it open to reveal no one. I further crept to my bedroom door and also opened it, finding no one lurking about. I slinked my way downstairs into an unknown house. Everything was so foreign to me.

"W-who are you?" I stammered finding a small pixie-like girl in the kitchen. She was pouring something into a cup; something red...

The smell coming from the cup now was overwhelmingly sensuous. It was the most erotic scent I had ever smelled. Not at all like a wet wine on a lazy day or like crisp water on a warm sunset. It was a scent to tear me from all else. I did not remember tearing the glass from her hands. Nor did I remember drinking it. I gluttoned in it.

The pixie was screaming, but there I was, that honey of liquid running down my chin. I was crouched over the glass, nearly ready to eat the cup just to get the remaining drops. What was this stuff?! Surely nothing else I had ever had before had tasted so tantalizing. A boy came downstairs; he had blonde-white hair. I growled and snarled when he approached me. He growled back.

He was touching my mind.

Now I had lost it, touching my mind? He did though. I felt him bump against my conscience and _make_ me relax. I had begun to feel very exhausted, worn out. I felt another approach now. He knelt in front of me and grabbed my face. I saw his eyes. They were supposed to be black, but they were...gold? How did I know they should be black? Why did this all seem so familiar?

My mind opened up. Memories and images flooded past. I gasped and cried out, holding my head.

Jumping off of a cliff, I fell, fell, fell...School, work, play. Charlie, Renee, Phil...Jake.

Jake and I were riding motorcycles. Charlie and I were eating dinner. Cafeteria at school, Jess and Lauren were telling me all about him. There he was staring at me…

Edward.

His body and mine: I was slick with sweat and other fluids. Even though I was radiating so much heat, he stayed cold. He kissed my neck as we continued together in harmony.

Edward…

I shivered, despite I was not cold. I was back to the here and now. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward…I fell against him and retreated inside myself. I did not respond.

Edward's POV

She had blood running down her chin and neck, staining a trail under her shirt. She closed her eyes and after opening them, she slumped against me. I could not disturb her. Alice whispered in my ear assurance that she would "wake" later. I pulled her into my arms and carried her back to our room.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They and their respective characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and her creative mind.

I, however, am borrowing the characters and the events transpired to write this fictional tale.

Beginning of Eternity

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I did not wake up because I was not sleepng. I was awake, with my eyes closed.

Oh no...Edward. What must he have thought when I passed out that way? I peeked one eye open to see his hands wrapped around my waist. I snapped them closed again. My entire body tensed, I could feel my muscles bunch and release. I could hear Esme cleaning downstairs. I smelled kitchen cleaner and pipe tobacco. I could smell a wet sweet smell, a musky vanilla. It was warm and inviting, and coming from behind me. I could not ignore it anymore. I turned over and faced him. His eyes snapped open as soon as I settled.

We just stared at each other, words could not describe what I wanted to say or do. We didn't breathe. It did feel uncomfortable, just like her had told me so long ago.

He sighed deeply, finally, and gathered me closer to him, crushing me to him, unlike we had ever done. He inhaled the smell of my hair, "I-i...Bella? What do I say to you? What would make you happy?"

I sat up and looked at him. No, I glared at him, "What do you mean, make me happy?" His face fell, and then he laughed. "Well, at least one thing hasn't changed." I looked at him puzzled, "What?" He continued his laughter, "Your expressions are still human. You were not as menacing as you had hoped." He held me again and lightly whispered, "Are you hungry?"

I gulped and swallowed. My throat was uncomfortably itchy. I was scared though; could I really begin this lifestyle? "You will come with me, won't you?" I felt like a child asking him like that. He frowned, "Of course I will. Even as a vampire, I don't think I could abandon you for a moment. With your track record, you've probably carried all of your bad luck here." I smiled shyly and he gasped. I became suddenly alarmed, "What?" His eyes became warm and saddened. He held my face in his hands, staring at me obsessively.

Edward's POV

She blushed. Her face actually flushed scarlet. I couldn't help but gasp at her beauty and at this gift she carried with her even now. Oh the sheer joy it gave me! I kissed her forehead lightly. My cool lips touched her cool skin. I pulled her head to my chest and whispered into her hair, "My darling Bella…you still blush."

She looked up at me incredulously, and shook her head. Her face was unreadable, strange enough. I nodded and she blushed again, "Go look," I pushed her to the bathroom. She went and peeked into the mirror. She rushed back to me and jumped into my lap, "What's wrong with me?!" I chuckled, "Bella, this is a gift for me to still see you blush like that. Why on earth would you want to get rid of it?" She looked down shyly, "I'm sorry." I pulled her very close, "You're unbelievable."

We sat there for so long like that; just enjoying the fact that we could be so close and me not having to be so careful. It's a miracle we still had our clothing on.

"Let's go hunt." I pushed her off of my lap and got to my feet. I took her hand, but she seemed rooted to the floor. She had paled horribly, "Bella? It's alright. I can get your meal for you. Would that make you feel better?" She nodded slowly, her lips were in a taut line. I laughed again to myself, "You wanted so badly to be a vampire and now you won't even eat a little?" I crossed my arms across my chest, "Now you listen to me young vampire-"

I'm interrupted by her tackling me to the bed. She has me pinned underneath her and suddenly I am very interested in what she has planned next…hunting is not at all what I have in mind.

**Author's Note: Here it is guys, the sequel! Enjoy! Oh, and I picture the Cullen boys as the type to smoke cigars and Carlisle is the type to smoke pipe tobacco. Do or Can vampires smoke? I picture them smoking and maybe drinking different vintages of life-essence. If you guys are liking this story so far, I will be happy to continue. Please read all and review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They and their respective characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and her creative mind.

I, however, am borrowing the characters and the events transpired to write this fictional tale.

Beginning of Eternity

Chapter 4

I regretted it as soon as I did it. I had tackled him, beneath me.

_What were you thinking, Bella? Now what are you going to do?_

The way he was looking at me was anticipatory. If your palms can get sweaty as a vampire, mine did, "Uhm..." I questioned him. He placed one hand firmly under my thigh and with the other, he pulled my face to his. We kissed fiercely, yet savoring every moment. No longer having to guard ourselves, we threw ourselves into our kiss.

Next thing I know, our shirts are gone. Our pants don't last long either. I think we ripped the remaining garments to shreds. We all but attacked each other, like animals. He was rubbing me firmly all over. I was moaning, shamelessly. I felt him standing hard against my stomach. I stroked him only to arouse him further. Edward hissed through his teeth and playfully bit me. He threw me against the bed so that he was now on top of me. We still kissed, bit, and rubbed until we couldn't take it anymore.

Edward's POV

This was so wonderful releasing ourselves so freely. It was nothing like when she was human; although, that felt very good as well. We were able to move without me worrying about breaking her, without a lot of things to worry about. We radiated love and passion in this hour. When she couldn't take it anymore, I still teased her. I kissed her feet, her legs, her thighs...I kissed her everywhere. She was strong. She pushed and pulled me against her or away from her. She moaned and sighed. I slid into her.

She parted too easily and welcomed me so eagerly. I stopped and stared at her, "Bella, I love you." She smiled, "I love you too, Edward." I slid in, up, and out. She hissed and I felt her hands digging into my back. I kept going as slowly as I could bear. We continued this rhythm and psyched ourselves for a miraculous finale.

Bella cried out in surprise and I gasped as I thrust one final time to rest inside of her. She throbbed and pulsed around my own center's heartbeat. I held her gently and safely under my body, still trying not to crush her. We shuddered and shivered. We had released in sync and it had felt miraculous. As our bodies humming came to a close, I kissed her again.

This kiss was sweet and slow. Not at all like the ravaging we had done earlier. I withdrew and rolled off of her, she turned to face me. I pulled the comforter over us, and we enjoyed the moment. I pulled her closer to me and just held her. I heard her purr lightly, "Wow..." was all she said. I nodded and laughed, "Yes, how do you feel, love?" She smiled stupidly at me, "I feel wonderful. I think I want to go running now, because that's as close as I think I could get to flying." I tucked her head under my chin and chuckled again, "With time, Bella. You just had vampire sex. Let's hold out for anymore vampire extracurricular activities until you've eaten, hmm?" I looked down on her face and she pouted, "Okay...".

I felt so content, never before had I ever felt this way.

**Author's Note: I have never had sex, human or vampire, but I think this justly describes it. What do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. They and their respective characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer and her creative mind.

I, however, am borrowing the characters and the events transpired to write this fictional tale.

Beginning of Eternity

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I. Am. Going. To. SCREAM! I had been awake for 168 hours and it was BORING! I wanted to sleep, but, ta-da! I can't! Who knew you could miss such a thing as sleep? Edward had promised to take me somewhere special. Great. Surprise, surprise. They just keep on rolling out! I had learned that as vampires, we don't even need to go to the bathroom. We don't have to piss or shit anymore! Cool! Then again, weird, because...where does it all go?! I guess we just absorb it or something. A perk to being a vampire, no more PMS. Awesome. Thank you, God!

"Bella."

A voice barely louder than a whisper spoke softly into my day-dreams. I fluffed my hair and closed my lap-top window. I knew who it was and what they wanted to do.

"No dress-up, Alice."

"Oh! Comon! You never let me have any fun." She pouted through the door.

I was vaguely amused, as a vampire, you find the littlest things amusing. "Alice, I have no more need for make-up or soap or lotion or ANYTHING!" I screamed the last bit, my voice shattering the glass rose sitting on my desk. My lip trembled. Edward had given me that on my last human birthday. It was now shattered into millions of tiny little crystals. I wanted so badly to have the ability to cry. I gathered the crystals up off of the desk and scattered them into my jewelry bowl. There. At least it will add modern decor to my boring room.

I will admit, I am not adjusting well. I figured, hey, eternal life with the love of my life and no more meals or bathroom visits or any other crap, yeah, right. I missed it. The first day, I put on a coat to go outside. I couldn't feel the crispness of the snow that had fallen overnight. I went down to the lake Edward showed me and I took a dip in the nude. I couldn't feel the water running by me. It wasn't cold or warm. I couldn't feel the wet even though I was soaked. It is so difficult. Oh well. I'll get used to it.

Edward's POV

She was moping again in her room. I had given her a private bedroom so she could have some space to adjust. She always came to me late at night while I was resting though. She would try to creep in; even though, even she knows by now that I can hear her a mile away. She crawls into bed with me slyly to curl up and snuggle right up against my chest. I don't mind, I find it rather cute.

What makes me so happy is that she has kept so many human traits. It's wonderful to me! I love being able to see her cheeks flush still. Carlisle had said it was the possibility that she still had blood in her body, but, no. She had retained her rosy-ness.

I had taken her to hunt for her first time. I could not tell whether she was appalled or not when I broke the deer's neck and gently pierced it with a knife to make it easier for her to feed. Her eyes showed me a bloodlust, but she just knelt beside the animal and stroked its neck gently as if it were still living. She put her head down and sucked through her teeth to pull out the blood. All of this, she did very daintily. I have not yet taken her near humans. I am so afraid to do so.

I enjoy having sex with her, but I want something more. I want a more human relationship. I want her to be my wife. I pulled a small round box out of my bed-side table. It is a black crushed-velvet case. I gently lift the lid. Inside is a small ring. The circular cut diamond in set inside of a thin white-gold band. The band looks as if it woven from wires of white gold. It is intricate and delicate, like she was and is to me. It is a beautiful piece. Still not beautiful enough for her, but it's the best I can do. After all, I'm only hu-

_What are you saying, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?! You are not even close to being human._

This is my one last wish. I wished for her to join me in eternity. She has done so. But now, I wish for her to be joined to me as a woman and man do so join. I only hope she doesn't reject this one proposal.


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE

_**Beginning of Eternity: Important Note**_

_**Author's Note**_

**I have not died, yet. I am having the most difficult time trying to finish this story. I am suffering from a great amount of writer's block and finding it very hard to come up with any more plot points. I may have to go back and re-write all of it to fit in what I am hoping to fit in. I am going to make Bella less self-absorbed about being a vampire, more open to the idea. I am going to make it less of a pity-party for her, because it has simply ruined all my new story line. She is supposed to be very strong in this and not so weak and miserable. I am finding it so very easy to write my Alice and Jasper story. I have added a new chapter, so please read it. I am going to re-write all but the first few chapters of Beginning of My End. I will start from when she is turned and work from there. Thank you for your patience, please stay with me.**


End file.
